Harry Potter y el poder supremo
by JAIMOL
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sirius nuestro amigo descubre que su vida ha sido manipulada y que ha sido engañado por los que creía amigos. Eso hara surgir a un Harry dispuesto a acabar con Voldemort pero manejando su propia vida.
1. Descubriendo verdades

**Esta historia es la que sustituye al heredero de la magia el cual borrare en unos días. El cambio en la historia es debido a que perdí la anterior historia y aunque la intente volver a escribir no me gustaba como me estaba quedando. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Descubriendo verdades**

El número 4 de Privet Drive estaba todo en silencio, casi todos sus habitantes estaban dormidos salvo un joven de pelo azabache y ojos verdes que se encontraba leyendo en su habitación. Harry no leía para aliviar la pérdida de su padrino Sirius Black en la batalla del ministerio sino para aprender y no ser dependiente de nadie más.

El joven antes de marchar de Hogwarts había averiguado que toda su vida había sido manipulada por la persona que consideraba como su abuelo. Albus Dumbledore había usado a Harry como si fuese una marioneta y eso debía acabar. Aun recordaba como lo había descubierto escuchando a los que él creía que eran sus amigos.

- Flash Back -

Harry estaba guardando por completo su barril cuando tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño. Al bajar escucho unas voces y al acercarse escondido descubrió que eran sus amigos Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Intrigado se puso a escuchar ya que estaban hablando de él.

- Ese estúpido Potter – dijo Ron sorprendiendo a Harry – por su culpa de poco nos matan por salvar al chucho.

- No te preocupes Ron – dijo Hermione – Dumbledore nos esta pagando bien, por fingir ser los amigos de ese tonto.

- Y cuando Voldemort sea derrotado por Potter nos quedaremos con todo lo que le pertenezca – dijo Ginny – no sin que antes consiga que me de un hijo y así nada podrá hacer.

- El profesor Dumbledore ha sido inteligente al no mostrarle a Potter su verdadero patrimonio, con todo lo que tiene podría ser demasiado importante y poderoso.

- Cierto Hermione, pero ten en cuenta que gracias a eso hemos recibido grandes cantidades de dinero.

Harry estaba totalmente furioso ante aquella información, aquellas personas le estaban utilizando solo por beneficio, estaba claro el porque lo había hecho Dumbledore, seguramente el viejo creía que si sabía la verdad de su riqueza y su poder se convertiría en otro señor oscuro.

El plan era claro, el viejo le enseñaría lo suficiente para derrotar a Voldemort y luego se encargaría de él. Tras eso seguramente y darle un hijo a Ginny su fortuna sería para aquellos que fingían ser sus amigos.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron subía para arriba seguramente para buscarlo y volvió a su habitación, decidió que ya marcharía al baño en el tren.

- Fin Flash Back -

Harry investigaba alguna forma de poder contactar con Gringotts, si Dumbledore lo quería tener sin conocer la verdad seguro que tenía monitorizado su correo y si salía de la casa algún miembro de la orden del fénix avisaría al viejo. El joven había escrito una carta al director de Gringotts pero tenía que enviarla sin que Dumbledore se enterase.

No sabía en quien confiar, ni siquiera en Remus Lupin ya que no sabía como contactarlo y a lo mejor estaba siendo vigilado o peor le traicionaría.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana y que pronto sus tíos se levantarían por lo que bajo a preparar el desayuno. Para tener a sus tíos contentos el joven les preparaba todos los días el desayuno y así lo dejaban tranquilo y podía comer un poco más. Estaba terminando el desayuno cuando la puerta del comedor y entraron en pijama sus familiares.

- ¿Esta todo listo Potter?

- Enseguida estará tío.

- Potter hoy tengo una reunión importante, van a venir unos socios a cenar, tu tía te llevara la cena y te quedaras todo el tiempo en tu habitación.

- No te preocupes tío Vernon, yo no haré ningún ruido voy a estar leyendo.

- Eso espero.

- Aquí tenéis el desayuno.

Harry estaba desayunando y recordó la última reunión de su tío en aquella casa, de pronto una idea le vino a la mente, no sabía si funcionaría pero quizás si podría enviar su carta. Al terminar y recoger su plato el joven subió rápidamente a su habitación, al llegar allí cerro la puerta para que no se escuchase nada.

- Dobby – dijo Harry esperando poder llamar al elfo domestico, no sabía si funcionaría pero el elfo le había mostrado que le ayudaba en lo que podía. Un crack se escucho y el elfo apareció.

- El señor Potter ha llamado a Dobby y el aquí esta.

- Gracias Dobby, quiero saber una cosa ¿puedes llevar una carta por mi al director de Gringotts? que no te vea nadie.

- Así lo haré señor Potter, será un honor llevar su carta.

El elfo desapareció y Harry se quedo sonriendo. Había leído que la magia de los elfos era diferente y cuando se aparecían no eran detectados.

En gringotts un duende bastante anciano estaba en un gran despacho decorado con todo tipo de lujos cuando un elfo apareció.

- ¿Director de gringotts?

- Soy yo ¿Qué quiere un elfo de mí?

- Le traigo una carta del señor Harry Potter.

Dobby entrego la carta al duende que rápidamente comenzó a leerla.

_Director de Gringotts_

_Le escribo esta carta para saber si puedo reunirme con usted y ser informado de unos asuntos de extrema seriedad. Me temo que alguien se ha aprovechado de mi fortuna y quiero averiguar que ha pasado. El problema es que ahora mismo no tengo forma de desplazarme y me gustaría saber si la nación duende podría proporcionarme la manera de ir al banco. _

_Harry James Potter_

El director tras leer la carta de Harry cogió un pergamino y se puso a escribir. Al terminar se la dio a Dobby junto con un pequeño medallón.

- Entrégale la carta al señor Potter y después el medallón, dígale que lea primero la carta.

- Así lo haré.

El duende ordeno que nadie le molestase ya que la carta de Harry le había dejado extrañado.

Cuando Dobby volvió a Privet Drive entrego la carta a Harry el cual la leyó de inmediato.

_Harry James Potter_

_Estimado señor Potter, le adjunto un medallón con el que usted podrá trasladarse a nuestro banco. Tiene todo mi tiempo a su disposición._

_Ragnok, director de Gringotts._

Harry sonrió al leer la carta, por fin algo le salía bien y nadie se lo impediría.

- Muchas gracias Dobby, dame el medallón.

- Aquí tiene señor Harry Potter.

- Puedes volver a Hogwarts, no digas a nadie donde has estado.

El elfo se desapareció de allí y Harry se puso el medallón, al hacerlo sintió como era transportado y cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos vio que se encontraba en un despacho con un duende.

- Bienvenido señor Potter, soy Ragnok director de Gringotts.

- Gracias por recibirme.

- Me gustaría saber que piensa que ha pasado con su patrimonio.

Harry le explico sobre que había escuchado a los que creía sus amigos sobre que estaban recibiendo dinero por mantenerlo vigilado.

- He hecho varias averiguaciones y desde que usted vino a los 11 años se han sacado grandes cantidades de dinero de sus cámaras.

- Perdone ¿ha dicho cámaras? creí que solo tenía una.

- Claro que no, su familia es una de las más ricas del mundo mágico ¿no lo sabía?

- No.

- Esta claro que alguien ha estado engañándole y por lo que me ha contado debe ser Dumbledore el que esta detrás de todo.

- Me gustaría saber quien ha recibido el dinero, además quiero saber todas mis propiedades.

- Antes de todo voy a comprobar si es usted realmente – dijo el duende sacando una pluma y un gran pergamino – si me permite debo pincharle el dedo.

- No hay ningún problema.

Harry acerco el dedo para ser pinchado, la pluma absorbió la sangre y tras curar el dedo de Harry cogió la pluma y la puso en un pergamino la cual se puso a escribir. Harry estaba algo impresionado y el duende lo noto.

- Este procedimiento sirve para autentificar una identidad y para saber las propiedades de esa persona.

- Entiendo, puedo saber a quien le ha sido entregado mi dinero mientras la pluma escribe los informes de lo que me pertenece

- No hay problema señor Potter – dijo el duende mientras la pluma seguía escribiendo como si nunca fuese a acabar – aquí tiene los informes.

Harry empezó a leer los informes y vio que al año una gran cantidad de dinero salía de sus cuentas. Los destinatarios eran los señores Weasley, Ron, Ginny y Percy Weasley, también Dumbledore recibía una gran cantidad de dinero al igual que Hermione Granger. En total 500.000 galeones salían de sus cámaras al año siendo repartidos, la familia Weasley recibía 100.000 galeones al igual que Hermione, el resto iba a Dumbledore.

- Necesito que no salga más dinero de mis cuentas, para autorizarlo quiero que se haga una prueba de identidad.

- No será necesario señor Potter, según el pergamino el cual aun esta siendo escrito, su difunto padrino dejo especificado que si moría antes de que usted fuese mayor de edad se emanciparía totalmente.

- ¿Qué beneficios tendré?

- Que solo usted mostrando el anillo de la familia Potter podrá tener acceso a las cámaras.

- Entiendo.

- Parece que la pluma va a terminar de escribir.

Harry se dio cuenta y vio como la pluma dejaba de escribir por fin. El duende le acerco a Harry el pergamino para que conociese sus propiedades. El joven empezó a leer y se sorprendió ante la longitud del pergamino.

_Patrimonio de Harry James Potter Evans Black Gryffindor Peverell._

_Bóveda principal de Ignotus Peverell, cámara número 2 de Gringotts._

_Bóveda principal de Gryffindor, cámara número 3 de Gringotts._

_Bóveda principal de los Potter, cámara número 8 de Gringotts._

_Bóveda principal de los Black, cámara número 9 de Gringotts._

_Cámara número 22 de Gringotts._

_Cámara número 56 de Gringotts._

_Cámara número 79 de Gringotts._

_Cámara número 34 de Gringotts._

_Cámara número 50 de Gringotts._

_Cámara número 82 de Gringotts._

_Cámara de seguridad para Harry Potter hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad._

_Casa en el valle de Godric._

_Mansión Potter en Gales._

_Mansión Black en Londres._

_Casa en Paris._

_Casa en Madrid._

_2 pisos en Londres._

_65% del profeta._

_55% de Nimbus._

_25% de acciones de Gringotts._

_75% de Hogwarts._

_Titulo de cabeza de familia de los Potter, Black, Gryffindor. _

_Los bloques de Harry Potter se desbloquean ya que es mayor de edad por estar emancipado. Su magia no será detectada._

Harry estaba sorprendido ante la gran cantidad de cámaras que tenía. Pero le extraño sobre todo lo de los bloques.

- ¿Qué quieren decir lo de los bloques?

- Que alguien ha estado evitando que alcance su máximo poder.

- Eso quiere decir que ahora podré usar todo mi poder.

- En efecto señor Potter.

- Tengo otra duda, según el pergamino soy el jefe de casa de los Potter y de los Black ya que seguramente Sirius me ha dejado todo, pero no sabía que tenía algo que ver con Gryffindor, además no se quien es Ignotus Peverell.

- Esta claro que le han engañado durante mucho tiempo, esto indica que usted es el único heredero vivo de Gryffindor y en cuanto al nombre Peverell es anterior a Gryffindor y se creía que ya no existía nadie de la familia.

- ¿Cual es la cantidad de galeones de mis cámaras?

- Aproximadamente unos 10 billones de galeones, cifra que aumenta con la gran cantidad de obras de arte y joyas que seguramente haya en las cámaras.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sea en dueño del 75% de Hogwarts?

- Eso es debido a que Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff dejaron a Godric Gryffindor la propiedad del castillo.

- ¿Y tendré los anillos de todas las familias?

- En casos como este lo que se hace es fusionar los anillos en uno solo, a no ser que quiera llevarlos cada uno por separado.

- Mejor los llevo por separado.

Ragnok le acerco cuatro anillos a Harry. El joven se coloco dos anillos en cada mano, los anillos brillaron un momento y desaparecieron.

- Estos anillos solo lo reconocen a usted si quiere hacerlos aparecer piense en ellos.

- Está bien, ahora necesito saber como puedo pagar tanto en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico sin necesidad de llevar dinero encima.

- Tenemos una chequera para el mundo mágico y la tarjeta de crédito para el mundo muggle.

- Está bien, me llevo los dos sistemas.

- No hay problema ¿Quiere abrir algún proceso contra aquellos que se han llevado su dinero?

- De momento no, tengo que pensar en otro tipo de castigo. Quiero saber las direcciones de los dos pisos de Londres.

- Aquí tiene, debe saber que solo usted y a quien de su permiso podrán entrar en sus propiedades – el duende le entrego un par de papeles – ¿Desea algo más?

- De momento no director Ragnok, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Harry se puso de nuevo el medallón el cual lo llevo a su casa, al llegar decidió colocar su habitación y ahora que podía usar magia le resultaría más útil. El joven salió de su habitación y al llegar a la sala de esta vio a su tío sentado viendo la televisión.

- Tío tengo noticias para ti.

- Dime Potter.

- Me voy a ir hoy mismo y no vas a tener ningún problema con la reunión.

- Está bien Potter.

Harry subió a su habitación y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Termino enseguida gracias a

que todo lo recogió con magia. Cuando termino de guardar todas sus cosas salvo la capa

de invisibilidad la cual se guardo en un bolsillo. Libero a Hedwig para que volase un

rato y guardo la jaula en el baúl.

- Sigue al autobús noctámbulo cuando me veas subir a él.

Harry tras eso encogió su baúl para guardárselo y llevarlo más cómodo. El joven bajo

por las escaleras y vio que su tía lo esperaba al final de la escalera.

- ¿Dónde vas Harry?

- Mis amigos me han escrito y me voy a pasar el resto del verano con ellos.

- Está bien Harry, siento como te he tratado.

- No pasa nada tía, me puedes hacer un favor.

- Dime.

- Necesito que abras la puerta y salgas a la calle como si mirases el jardín.

- ¿Para que?

- Voy a usar un objeto de mi padre para hacerme invisible ya no quiero que nadie me vea salir.

Petunia abrió la puerta de la calle y salió por ella, Harry en ese momento se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salió de allí. El joven observo si había alguien conocido y se dijo en que estaba Dedalus Diggle observando la casa. Harry marcho hacia unas calles paralelas y al llegar y ver que nadie le observaba elevo su varita tras quitarse la capa, al instante el autobús noctámbulo apareció.

- Soy Stan Stunpike, ¿donde quiere ir señor Potter?

- Quiero ser llevado a Londres a esta dirección – dijo Harry mostrándole una hoja – si me lleva el primero le doy dos galeones y otros dos por no decir que he estado aquí.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, las otras personas van más lejos no habrá ningún problema.

Harry se sentó evitando que las personas del fondo del autobús le reconociesen. El autobús rápidamente llego al piso que seguramente era propiedad de sus padres. El joven bajo del autobús y fue al piso. Entro en el edificio y subió hacia el piso, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no tenía la llave. Harry se maldijo por habérsele olvidado aquello y se poso en la puerta, al hacerlo noto como una luz se iluminaba y la puerta se abría. Seguramente el lugar reconocía a su dueño y al tocarla reconoció a Harry. El joven entro en el piso y vio como había una pequeña llave que seguramente sería la del edificio. Harry empezó a revisar el piso y en total tenía tres habitaciones, una cocina, dos baños y una gran sala de estar. Había además otras dos habitaciones vacías lo cual le llevo a pensar a Harry que le serían de utilidad. Harry vio como una lechuza estaba en la ventana.

- Veo que ya has llegado amiga – dijo Harry sacando su baúl para sacar la jaula de la lechuza en la que puso comida – que comas bien.

Lo único que estaba amueblado del piso era la cocina pero Harry cansado de cocinar su propia comida decidió bajar a tomar algo. Cuando el joven salió por la puerta vio como de la puerta de al lado una joven de unos 20 años salía por ella. La joven se fijo en él y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la belleza de la joven. Se trataba de una joven de una altura de 1 metro y 80 centímetros, pelo negro largo que le llegaba por los hombros. Según Harry la joven debía estar en los 50 kilos. Vestida con falda y una camiseta negra que marcaban sus pechos Harry sintió como una parte suya crecía. Por suerte para el joven la ropa holgada de su primo lo disimulo.

- Hola ¿eres el nuevo vecino?

- En efecto, soy Harry.

- Encantado de conocerte Harry, me llama Ana.

- Me puedes ayudar, acabo de llegar y no se donde ir para poder comprarme ropa nueva.

- Esta claro que deberías renovar el vestuario esa esta un poco grande.

- Lo se, por eso quiero saber de algún lugar para comprar ropa.

- Acompáñame, conozco una buena tienda.

- Muchas gracias, espero que me permitas invitarte a comer.

- Será un placer.

Harry siguió a la joven, a la calle. Allí se dirigieron hacia una tienda de ropa que había enfrente del piso. Al entrar la dependienta les atendió.

- Hola Ana ¿Qué tal?

- Bastante bien Michelle, acompaño a mi nuevo vecino a comprarse algo de ropa.

- Está bien – dijo la joven mirando a Harry – seguirme.

La dependienta les guió a una zona de la tienda de ropa para jóvenes, Harry vio la ropa de la que siempre hablaba su primo siendo de primeras marcas.

- No quiero decir nada pero ¿vas a poder pagar?

- No se preocupes, se que mis pintas no lo muestran pero puedo pagar.

- Está bien.

Durante al menos una hora Harry estuvo eligiendo y probándose ropa con la aprobación de Ana y de Michelle. Al terminar llevaron la ropa al mostrador para poder pagar.

- Son en total 10.000 libras.

- Aquí tiene – dijo Harry sacando la tarjeta.

La joven paso la tarjeta y se sorprendió al ver que no había problema.

- ¿Si puede pagar todo esto por que viste así?

- Debido a que hace unas horas me enterado de mi dinero.

- Está bien.

- ¿Es posible que pueda cambiarme?

- Claro usa uno de los probadores, pero date prisa que estamos a punto de cerrar.

Harry fue a los probadores y tras quitarse la ropa de su primo se vistió, cuando termino el joven iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero, una camisa roja y se puso una gorra para ocultar la cicatriz. Guardo la varita en un bolsillo al que realizo un encantamiento para que fuese más grande.

Harry volvió al mostrador con la ropa de su primo en un brazo y las chicas le miraron.

- Esa ropa te queda mucho mejor.

- Muchas gracias Ana ¿tardas mucho en salir Michelle?

- Me quedan unos minutos.

- Pues mientras que llevo las bolsas espérame, voy a invitar a Ana a comer por ayudarme y ya te invito a ti.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

Harry salió junto a Ana cargado con seis bolsas, la joven llevaba otras tres bolsas. En las bolsas Harry llevaba ropa de todo tipo, no sabía si ganaría la guerra pero viviría su vida como el quería y usaría su dinero como quisiera. Llegaron al piso y dejaron las bolsas para marchar a comer. Michelle que ya estaba esperando en la puerta de la tienda se dirigió hacia ellos cuando salieron del edificio.

La joven de pelo rubio corto, medía un poco menos que Ana y parecía pesar lo mismo, al igual que Ana llevaba una falda y una camiseta pero las de Michelle eran azules.

El trío se dirigió hacia un restaurante de comida italiana donde pidieron mesa.

- Y dime Harry ¿vives solo?

- Si, mis padres murieron cuando era un bebe y hasta ahora he vivido con unos familiares.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Estoy a punto de cumplir los 16 años, en realidad los cumplo el 31 de julio.

- Pues habré que felicitarte.

- Creo que organizare algo ¿vosotras que años tenéis?

- Las dos tenemos 20 años.

Comieron tranquilamente y charlaron amigablemente estuvieron bastante rato has que terminaron de comer, Harry llamo al camarero para pagar con la tarjeta. Cuando salieron del restaurante Ana se despidió.

- Tengo que marchar a trabajar, ha sido un placer Harry.

- El placer ha sido mío por comer con dos chicas tan guapas.

- Si me permites acompañarte Harry.

- Claro Michelle.

Los dos llegaron al piso de Harry, al llegar la joven subió junto a él cosa que extraño a Harry.

- ¿También vives aquí?

- Soy la compañera de piso de Ana, vivimos las dos juntas.

- ¿En que trabaja Ana?

- En una tienda de electrodomésticos e informática.

Salieron del ascensor y cada uno se fue a su casa, antes de todo Michelle dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry el cual se sonrojo.

El joven entro en su piso y decidió que dedicaría toda la tarde a leer para poder mejorar, gracias a que ahora podía realizar magia aprendería mejor pero Harry sabía que necesitaba material y pensaba que debía visitar el callejón Diagon. Decidió que iría al día siguiente.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y no se enfaden por borrar la del heredero de la magia. Un saludo a todos.**


	2. De compras en los callejones

**Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Al final del capitulo escribiré varias notas sobre la pareja que tengo pensada para Harry.**

**Capitulo 2**

**De compras en los callejones**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos no se acordaba donde estaba hasta que miro por la ventana y recordó que estaba en Londres en uno de los pisos de su propiedad. El joven tenía hambre pero sabiendo que aun no tenía nada de comida en el piso decidió salir a desayunar fuera. Así empezaría el día temprano ya que quería realizar varias compras.

Harry se dio una ducha fría y tras eso se vistió con su nueva ropa. El joven se puso unos pantalones deportivos color gris, camiseta negra, zapatillas también negras y una gorra para cubrir su pelo y su notable cicatriz. Antes de salir a la calle dejó algo de comida a Hedwig.

- Volveré en unas horas, te traeré algún regalo.

La lechuza ululo haciendo ver a Harry que se había enterado. Harry salió del piso y vio que Michelle salía también de su casa.

- Hola Harry ¿ya sales?

- Voy a hacer unas compras, debo comprar comida y varias cosas más.

- Pues que tengas buenas compras.

- Gracias Michelle.

Harry decidió bajar por las escaleras, aunque el edificio tenía ascensor el joven quería ponerse en forma y lo más mínimo le ayudaba. Cuando salió a la calle decidió marchar andando al Caldero Chorreante, conocía un poco el lugar ya que cuando Hagrid lo recogió para ir por primera vez al callejón Diagon habían pasado por allí. Recorrió unas pocas calles y llego al caldero chorreante. El joven entro y se dirigió a una mesa desde la que llamó al tabernero.

- ¿Qué desea señor?

- Un vaso de zumo de calabaza grande y unas tostadas.

- Enseguida saldrán.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no le habían reconocido ya que sino Tom se habría entusiasmado. Cuando le trajeron el desayuno Harry se lo tomo con rapidez, tenía bastante hambre y tardo en unos minutos. El joven se levanto y se acerco a la barra.

- ¿Cuánto es?

- 20 sickles señor.

- Aquí tiene un galeon, quédese con las vueltas.

- Gracias señor.

Harry tras eso saco su varita del bolsillo y toco en la pared las tejas necesarias para acceder al callejón. Cuando se abrió la entrada entro y vio como el callejón tenía un aspecto diferente al de otros años. Carteles con imágenes de mortífagos se veían por todos lados mientras que la gente caminaba de forma rápida y con miedo. El joven se dirigió rápidamente a su primer destino. El joven entro en una tienda de artículos mágicos.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Busco un baúl, ¿lo tienen de varios compartimentos?

- Si tenemos de ese tipo de baúles ¿Cómo quiere que sean de grandes los compartimientos?

- Con que sean tan grandes como esta sala me vale – dijo Harry calculando el tamaño de la zona donde estaba – quiero que el baúl sea de 4 compartimentos.

- ¿Como desea que estén amueblados?

- Pues necesito que uno de los compartimentos sirva de biblioteca, otro de los compartimentos como laboratorio de pociones, otro como una sala de entrenamiento y el otro una habitación con baño.

- Puede hacerse, desde esta tienda puede pedir a las demás tiendas todo lo que necesite.

- Pues me gustaría que se equipase el laboratorio de pociones y la sala de entrenamiento. Los libros de la que va a ser la biblioteca quiero examinarlos en persona. Y en cuanto a la habitación que tenga una cama grande, el baño y un armario espacioso para guardar ropa.

- Estará todo listo en media hora – dijo el dependiente calculando el precio – serán 100.000 galeones.

- No hay problema, ¿puedo mirar si tienen algo más de mi agrado?

- Si señor.

Harry estuvo observando todos los artículos de la tienda, parecía que no había nada que le gustase cuando vio un pensadero.

- Me gustaría llevarme el pensadero.

- Viene con un manual de uso ¿lo quiere en el baúl?

- En la habitación.

- Serán 100.000 galeones más.

- Está bien, necesito que las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento estén fortalecidas para resistir hechizos, quiero también en la sala algunos muñecos de entrenamiento.

- Será como usted pide.

Cuando el dependiente termino de preparar todo pidió a Harry que viese el baúl para ver si era de su agrado.

- Todo esta perfecto.

- Pues con todos los complementos, muebles, el equipo de pociones y el pensadero serán un total de 350.000 galeones.

Harry saco su chequera y puso la cantidad de 400.000 galeones.

- Esto es más de lo que cuesta.

- Digamos que es una propina por el buen trabajo que ha realizado.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- Necesito saber una cosa más, ¿puedo hacer que solo yo tenga acceso al baúl?

- Es posible señor – dijo el dependiente y realizando un movimiento de varita apunto al baúl – ponga la palma de su mano y así lo reconocerá.

Harry lo hizo y estaba sacando de nuevo la chequera cuando el dependiente lo detuvo.

- No puedo pedirle que pague por eso, es usted una persona excepcional.

- No es para tanto.

- Y encima modesto, ha sido un placer.

Harry encogió el baúl y salió del establecimiento para dirigirse a su próximo lugar que era Madame Malkin para comprarse algo de ropa. El joven entro y vio que una de las dependientas estaba libre.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué desea señor?

- Deseo un guardarropa completo.

- Algún material en concreto.

- Quiero tener un par de túnicas como las que llevan los aurores además de prendas de piel de dragón. También algunas prendas con capucha.

- Se lo tendré todo en cuanto le tomemos las medidas.

Harry dejo que la cinta métrica hiciese su trabajo. Cuando la cinta termino la dependienta empezó a sacar varias prendas. En total Harry se llevaba una veintena de túnicas, una docena de conjuntos de piel de dragón y dos túnicas de gala. También varios complementos como ropa interior o calzado tanto de vestir como normal.

- Dígame cuanto le debo.

- Son 18.000 galeones señor.

Harry sacando su chequera puso la cantidad de 20.000.

- El resto es por las molestias.

- Muchas gracias señor.

Harry guardo toda la ropa en el guardarropa del baúl y tras eso y encoger el baúl salio de la tienda. Decidió que su siguiente parada sería comprarse los libros necesarios. El joven tenía pensado adquirir una gran colección de libros para tener una biblioteca al completo a su disposición y estudiar a gusto en ella sin que nadie le molestara.

En la tienda se dirigió al dependiente sin problemas ya que el lugar estaba solo.

- Buenos días señor ¿Qué desea?

- Me gustaría mirar que tienen, busco tener una biblioteca en mi baúl y quiero tener de todas las materias.

- Por favor sígame – dijo el dependiente y se giro hacia un joven – encárgate por si entra alguien.

Harry fue guiado hacia la trastienda donde los libros estaban divididos por categorías.

- Coja lo que sea de su agrado, cuando termine avíseme.

Harry fue por categorías agregando libros a las cestas, del área de transformaciones cogió unos diez libros desde transformaciones básicas, humanas e incluso cogió un libro de animagia. De encantamientos copio también una decena de libros desde los más básicos a los más complicados. Pociones cogió una veintena de libros, desde nociones básicas de pociones, pasando por un libro describiendo los ingredientes y como mezclarlos, varios libros de pociones curativas y también cogió un par de libros de pociones raras que incluían la multijugos, la matalobos y el veritaserum. Luego agrego a las cestas varios libros relacionados con la herbología, criaturas magicas, runas y aritmancia. Por ultimo donde más se demoro fue en el área donde estaban los libros sobre defensa, en total de allí cogió unos cincuenta libros, había libros para aurores, para aprender oclumancia, defensa contra criaturas oscuras y mucho más. Harry cogió un par de libros sobre historia de la magia y de otras categorías como el quidditch y libros para aprender diversos idiomas como francés y español e idiomas de criaturas mágicas.

El dependiente cuando vio salir a Harry con tal cantidad de libros se sorprendió.

- ¿Eso es todo señor?

- Si – dijo Harry sacando su baúl y agrandándolo – si me dice el precio enseguida le pago.

- En total son 64.000 galeones – dijo el dependiente.

- Aquí tiene un cheque por valor de 65.000 galeones – dijo Harry sorprendiendo al dependiente – si puede ayudarme a colocar los libros se lo agradecería.

- Será un placer señor.

Tras guardar todos los libros colocados por categorías Harry decidió proseguir el día en el callejón. Esta vez decidió ir al emporio de la lechuza, le había prometido a Hedwig algún regalo y además tenía que comprarle comida. Cuando salió llevaba la comida, un juguete para Hedwig y una nueva jaula.

Su siguiente parada fue en lo que parecía una tienda de joyas, relojes y varios artículos más. Pensando que necesitaba un reloj nuevo Harry entro en la tienda. Una mujer le atendió.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Me gustaría ver que tipo de relojes tienen.

- ¿Qué esta buscando?

- Un reloj que además de dar la hora, eso esta claro, necesito que cambie automáticamente de hora si voy a otro país con horario diferente.

- ¿Lo quiere de algún material en especial?

- Me gustaría que fuese de oro y que además fuese resistente a golpes y al agua.

- Tenemos un reloj por 5.000 galeones.

- Me parece bien me lo voy a llevar.

Harry sacando la chequera pagó a la dependienta, Harry tras eso se puso su nuevo reloj ajustando la correa a la muñeca. Salio con su nuevo reloj y pensó en ir a algún lugar para cambiar de gafas. Tras un rato paseando encontró una tienda donde se vendían gafas.

- Buenos días señora, me gustaría cambiar un poco mi aspecto y quiero saber si tienen lentillas.

- Si que tenemos, las quiere de algún color en especial.

- Quiero unas lentillas normales, me gusta el color de mis ojos.

- Esta bien señor.

Harry mientras la mujer cogía las lentillas vio un objeto parecido al ojo falso de Moody por lo que tuvo una idea.

- Perdone, se puede hacer que las lentillas vean a través de objetos sólidos, en estos tiempo no se sabe quien puede estar detrás de una pared.

- Si se puede hacer, en unos momentos tendrá las lentillas preparadas.

Harry espero a que la mujer trajese las lentillas, al traerlas pidió al joven que se sentase.

- Puede doler un poco, por lo que debe sentarse para estar más cómodo.

- Está bien.

- Las lentillas no hará falta lavarlas.

- Gracias por todo.

- Ahora quédate quieto mientras se te ponen las lentillas.

Harry se quito las gafas y la mujer le ayudo a colocar las lentillas, al principio el joven sintió un pequeño ardo pero rápidamente se paso el dolor. El joven para probar sus lentillas enfoco hacía la pared y vio como veía el exterior de la tienda.

- Poco a poco se ira acostumbrando a ver a través de los objetos y con el tiempo vera solo con pensarlo.

- Muchas gracias por todo, dígame cuanto le debo.

- Son 500 galeones.

Harry pago la cifra y salió de la tienda. El joven decidió que su siguiente objetivo sería la tienda de artículos de quidditch. Al llegar entro y se dirigió al dependiente.

- Buenos días, deseo un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas deluxe.

- Enseguida señor.

Harry tras pagar y guardar por el equipo salió de la tienda. Se acordó que los gemelos debían tener una tienda en el callejón y decidió visitarla. Busco la tienda durante un rato hasta que la encontró. Una tienda colorida se alzaba en el callejón dando un tono de color al sombrío callejón. Harry entro en el establecimiento esquivando a unos cuantos niños que miraban entusiasmados los artículos de la tienda.

Harry vio a uno de los gemelos y se acerco a él, el joven esperaba que ellos no estuviesen al lado de Dumbledore.

- Buenos días señor Weasley ¿puedo hablar con usted y su hermano a solas?

- Siempre que se vea la varita y que no intente nada raro.

- Así lo haré.

- ¡Fred ven un momento!

El otro gemelo se acerco y se asusto un poco al ver a Harry al cual no reconoció. Harry siguió a George mientras Fred iba a sus espaldas, entraron en un cuarto con varias cajas.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Hablar sobre Harry Potter.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?

- Solo que ha descubierto que le han estado robando dinero, y han sido personas en las que el confiaba.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que estas diciendo la verdad?

Harry ante esa pregunta se quito la gorra dejando ver la cicatriz y mostrando su pelo azabache y ojos verdes que ahora estaban resaltados por las lentillas.

- Harry eres tú ¿pero que haces aquí?

- Estoy viviendo solo, pero hay algo que debéis saber.

- ¿De que se trata Harry?

- Me he enterado que tanto Dumbledore como vuestros padres, Ron. Hermione y Ginny han estado cogiendo dinero de mis cámaras para ellos.

- ¿Estas seguro Harry?

- Me temo que si, me lo confirmaron en Gringotts.

- No te preocupes Harry puedes confiar en nosotros.

- Os lo agradezco, me gustaría que me mantuvieseis informado sobre los movimientos de vuestros padres y de vuestros hermanos.

- No te preocupes Harry ¿cómo contactamos contigo?

- Yo lo haré cuando llegue el momento.

- Esta bien Harry nos tienes para lo que quieras – dijo Fred – avisaremos a Charlie y a Bill por si saben algo.

- Tener cuidado, algo me dice que el correo puede ser interceptado.

- ¿Crees que llegarían a eso?

- No lo se George, pero si han sido capaces de engañar a la gente durante tanto tiempo todo puede ser.

- No te preocupes Harry, averiguaremos lo que podamos.

- Gracias chicos, puedo pediros un favor.

- Di Harry.

- Necesito cambiarme de ropa, pero para eso quiero un cuarto vacío.

- Entra en el cuarto del fondo, uno de nosotros se encargara de que nadie entre.

Harry fue al cuarto que le señalaron los gemelos, allí tras sacar y agrandar el baúl entró y se puso una tunica con capucha ya que no quería que nadie lo reconociese, el joven se quito toda la ropa muggle que llevaba ya que tenía pensado ir al callejón Knockturn Tras vestirse el joven salió del cuarto y uno de los gemelos lo esperaba.

- Veo que ya has terminado Harry, George ha ido a atender a varios clientes.

- Gracias por lo que estáis haciendo por mí.

- Debo informarte de una cosa que me he acordado.

- Dime.

- Veras dentro de unas semanas el día de tu cumpleaños mis padres, Ron y Ginny han sido citados a Gringotts por Dumbledore.

- ¿Sabes para que es?

- Creo que tiene que ver algo con Sirius, a nosotros también nos han citado, debe ser algo de su testamento.

- Puede ser, ya lo descubriremos ese día.

- Por cierto, mientras te has cambiado te hemos preparado unos objetos que te pueden ser muy útiles.

- ¿Qué son?

- Varios artículos de broma, van a cuenta de la casa, gracias a ti tenemos el negocio.

- Los acepto gustoso.

- Sal por la puerta trasera.

Harry tras despedirse de Fred salió por detrás de la tienda, el joven miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de comer. Decidió ir a algún lugar a comer, buscando encontró un restaurante donde se podía disfrutar de comida de todo el mundo por lo que el joven decidió sentarse en la terraza del restaurante. El joven pidió algo de comida china y un refresco. Cuando termino y tras pagar la comida se encamino a su siguiente objetivo el callejón Knockturn.

Entro con cautela en el oscuro callejón y con una mano en el bolsillo donde llevaba la varita. Había que ser precavido y siendo quien era no podía permitir que nadie le atrapase. Su destino fue la tienda de Borgin and Burkes donde esperaba ampliar su colección de libros. Entro en la tienda y se fijo en que no había nadie más en ella salvo el dependiente.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Busco ampliar mi colección de libros y creo que aquí puedo conseguir lo que busco.

- ¿Qué tipo de libros desea?

- Artes oscuras, pociones oscuras, transformaciones oscuras, Legeremancia y varios títulos más.

- ¿Como se que no es alguien que quiere delatarme?

- Usé la maldición Imperius y le diré todo lo que quiera – dijo Harry sabiendo que podía engañar a la imperdonable – si quiere que hagamos negocios.

El hombre se dirigió a Harry y sacó su varita.

- ¡Imperio!

Harry noto como el hechizo intentaba controlarlo e hizo aparentar que estaba bajo su poder.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea?

- Busco ampliar mi colección de libros, necesito conocer las artes oscuras.

- ¿Para que lo necesita?

- Busco venganza contra la gente que se ha hecho pasar por amigos míos y me han traicionado.

El dependiente deshizo la maldición y volvió detrás del mostrador.

- Espero que este satisfecho – dijo Harry – podemos ir a los negocios.

- Claro señor.

- Me gustaría ver lo que tiene, además necesito que me recomiende.

- Será un placer señor, sígame.

Harry siguió al dependiente y vio como realizaba un movimiento de varita en una pared, en ella aparecía una librería con una gran variedad de títulos.

- Quiero desde los libros más básicos de las artes oscuras a los más avanzados.

- ¿Va a usted a iniciarse en las artes oscuras señor?

- En efecto, una vez intente la maldición cruciatus pero el odio no era suficiente y estoy seguro que sus libros me podrán ayudar.

- Aquí tendrá todo lo que necesita.

Harry empezó cogiendo libros que el dependiente le iba indicando que eran para iniciarse en las artes oscuras, de iniciación cogió en total una docena de libros que iban desde encantamientos a pociones pasando por cada una de las categorías de la magia. Tras eso empezó a coger libros más avanzados de legeremancia, nigromancia, pociones, transformaciones, maldiciones imperdonables, maldiciones de tortura y varios más, en total el joven llevaría más de 30 libros.

- Muy bien, tiene algunos libros más raros.

- Si pero el precio será mucho mayor.

- Le aseguro que el precio no será problema, si fuese algún problema usted podrá disponer de mi como se le antoje.

Harry dijo aquello esperando convencer al dependiente, sabía que el dinero no sería problema pero quería asegurarse y con esa frase esperaba conseguirlo.

- Está bien, tengo un par de libros que quizás le interesen – dijo el dependiente tocando con su varita una pared de donde surgieron un par de estantes y donde cogió cuatro libros bastante gruesos – estos libros son autenticas rarezas señor.

- ¿Qué son?

- Tres de ellos fueron escritos por Grindelwald poco antes de ser derrotado por Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay en esos libros?

- Hechizos y pociones creados por él mismo, además de un diario sobre todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su historia.

- ¿Y el cuarto libro?

- Este libro es aun más antiguo señor, está escrito por Morgana.

- ¿La que fue rival de Merlin?

- Exactamente señor, el problema es que está escrito en lenguas que no puedo entender.

- Me lo llevare de todas formas.

- El total de los libros asciende a 480.000 galeones, el libro de Morgana lleva en esta tienda desde hace tiempo y por su antigüedad es el más caro.

Harry sacó su chequera y puso la cantidad de 500.000 galeones.

- Hay va una propina por su silencio.

- Está bien señor.

- Me ayuda a guardar los libros – dijo Harry sacando el baúl y agrandándolo.

- Será un verdadero placer señor.

- Me gustaría que me recomiende algún lugar para comprar ingredientes para pociones que sean algo oscuras.

- Aquí cerca un amigo mío vende todo tipo de ingredientes para pociones, le puede ayudar bastante.

- Se lo agradezco mucho.

Harry salió de la tienda y fue a donde le había indicado Burkes, al llegar entro en la tienda y se fijo que el lugar estaba solo salvo por el dependiente.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Quiero ingredientes para pociones.

- ¿Viene usted de Borgin and Burkes?

- En efecto, por lo que veo el señor Burkes le ha avisado.

- Así es, me ha dicho que es un cliente con el que podría hacer negocios.

- Voy a iniciarme en las artes oscuras y necesito que mi laboratorio este abastecido de ingredientes para pociones.

- No será un problema, le suministrare un gran repertorio de ingredientes básicos para empezar.

- También quiero algunos ingredientes raros.

- Esta bien señor.

Harry mirando el lugar vio etiquetados ingredientes que estaba claro que eran ilegales o relacionados con las artes oscuras, como sangre de unicornio y de basilisco.

- Perdone señor ¿es difícil conseguir la sangre de basilisco?

- Bastante señor, el ministerio la guarda muy celosamente.

- ¿Si un basilisco hubiese muerto hace años su sangre serviría aun?

- Si, ya que la sangre de basilisco es quizás una de las sangres que más difícilmente desaparece, además su piel dura una gran cantidad de años.

- Puede que le traiga algunas cosas para su negocio, tengo acceso a un basilisco muerto.

- ¿Cuándo murió?

- Está haciendo el tercer año.

- Pues sería muy útil, mucha gente pagaría por la sangre de basilisco, además la piel de basilisco además de para pociones se puede usar como túnica y sus propiedades son bastantes poderosas.

- ¿Qué habilidades tiene una túnica de piel de basilisco?

- Te hace inmune a gran cantidad de hechizos, ya que es una de las pieles más mágicas que existen.

- Le propongo un trato, yo le doy acceso a un basilisco muerto y usted hace que me diseñen una tunica con la piel del basilisco.

- Será un gran honor hacer negocios con usted señor.

Harry alargo la mano y el tendero hizo lo mismo para sellar el acuerdo.

- Bien señor, sus ingredientes estan preparados.

- Ayúdeme a guardarlos – Harry saco el baúl y le dio acceso al dependiente – tengo el laboratorio en el baúl.

- Enseguida señor.

Tras un rato guardando los ingredientes Harry guardo de nuevo el baúl,

- Dígame cuanto le debo.

- Serán en total unos 58.000 galeones.

- Digamos que son 60.000 galeones.

- Es usted muy generoso señor.

Tras pagar y salir de la tienda, Harry decidió que su día en el callejón había terminado y se dirigió hacia el caldero chorreante. Allí pidió a Tom un cuarto para poder cambiarse. El joven se vistió con ropa muggle ya que debía hacer varias compras en el mundo muggle. Antes de todo y tras vestirse decidió comer algo ya que tenía bastante hambre. Pidió a Tom una ración de patatas asadas con cerveza de mantequilla, de postre se tomo un helado de vainilla y caramelo.

Tras comer satisfactoriamente el joven se encamino a su siguiente objetivo que se encontraba en el mundo muggle.

**Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo. Agradezco a todos y cada uno los reviews que me han dejado. Debo decir que sobre la pareja de Harry no van a ser ni Ana ni Michelle. Entre ellos solo va a ver amistad y algo más pero nada serio. **

**Voy a poner a un Harry juerguista con ganas de divertirse, pero a la vez que se preocupe de mejorar tanto mágicamente como fisicamente.**

**La pareja de Harry aun no la he decidido ya que quizás lo deje sin pareja.**

**Espero sus reviews con ilusión y deseando leerlos. En cuanto a mis otras historias de Harry Potter voy a comentar unas cosas.**

**Harry Potter y el linaje secreto: Esta historia estará de nuevo en circulación para verano, perdi parte de la historia pero pude recuperar algunos archivos por lo que tengo que volver a escribirla en algunas partes.**

**Harry Potter un nuevo comienzo:**** Esta historia que tantas alegrías me esta dando será la próxima que actualice. No desesperen que dentro de poco tendrán un nuevo capitulo.**

**Harry Potter y la segunda guerra: Tengo un capítulo en proceso, para finales de mes será actualizada.**

**Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: Debo decir que esta historia la tengo un poco apartada pero intentare ponerme con ella por aquellos que han dejado reviews.**


End file.
